


Candlenights Gift: Eggnog Latte

by TritoneHorror



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone Amnesty, The Adventure Zone: Amnesty - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TritoneHorror/pseuds/TritoneHorror
Summary: A Candlenights gift! Just something short and sweet.Duck takes Indrid out to get Eggnog Lattes





	Candlenights Gift: Eggnog Latte

**Author's Note:**

> A Candlenights exchange gift for Pigeon! ( https://pufferfishish.tumblr.com/ )  
> Inspired by his art and specifically this comic he did: ( https://pufferfishish.tumblr.com/post/181375336109/pufferfishish-its-holiday-drink-season )
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been an impulsive journey.

 

Days after the tree abomination, Duck left to visit Indrid. He half expected the Winnebago to be missing from the campground but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw its familiar shape still sitting at the back of the lot. It wasn't until Duck had parked that he realized he didn't really have a plan. He just wanted to see Indrid, see if he was still in town, and he had followed that desire all the way to the warm interior of the RV. Indrid had let him in without hesitation. 

“Hello, Duck. Though I can hardly call this visit a ‘surprise’, it is a welcomed pleasure nonetheless.” 

The contents inside of the Winnebago were scattered and best described as somewhere between a spontaneous cleanup and the leftover wreckage of a tornado. It wasn't clean but it was obvious that Indrid had been living ready to leave town on a moment's notice. Duck wondered if Indrid had been living with that constant stress and fear for the last few days. 

“So, Duck. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Duck didn't quite know the answer to that himself. He gave the ‘bago another glance over before turning to Indrid.

“Hey. Have you ever tried an eggnog latte before?”

 

That's how they found themselves driving off to the nearest coffee place that could supply them with their desired drink. Indrid had acquired a few extra layers before they left and sat bundled up in the passenger's seat. Duck turned the heat up and made sure the warm air was directed towards the passengers side. Indrid murmured a low thanks. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Indrid started to get restless. He fumbled around with scarf before giving up and sitting back with a huff. Duck reached over and tapped on his dashboard.

“Here. There should be some CD's in there. Wanna  **take your pick?** ” “ **Take your pick** .”

Indrid nodded and began to rummage through Duck's collection. 

“You sure have a lot of rock from the late ‘80's.” Indrid commented as he flipped through several collections containing songs from bands like  _ They Might Be Giants _ . 

Duck shrugged. “Yeah, sorry if that's  **not your kinda thing.”**

**“Not your kinda thing** . No no. It’s good. I like it. And these suit you.” 

Thrown off by the sincerity in Indrid's voice, Duck didn't know how to reply. So he nodded. Indrid picked out a CD and soon the music started to play.

 

The journey had been worth it to see the look on Indrid's face when he tried the latte. Duck couldn't help but smile and tease him for it while Indrid made a remark about being in the “bad timeline”. The ride back to the trailer park was filled with  companionable conversations about music and each others respected media preferences. It was nice. When they made it back to the Winnebago neither made a move to rush out, instead they wrapped up their conversation on the subject of “classics versus remakes” until they both ran out of things to say. Indrid looked over to Duck, looking like he was about to say something before hesitating. Duck was comfortable enough to continue sitting in silence, he did look up when Indrid started to speak- his eyes met the reflection in those red glasses.

“Duck. Thank you.” 

Duck smiled and nodded. “Yeah. This was nice.”

“It was.” Indrid smiled back and moved to leave. 

“Can I expect to see you soon?”

Duck’s gut response  _ you tell me _ never left his mouth. Instead he said,“Yeah, bud. I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you had a good Candlenights! You're amazing.  
> You can find me on tumblr @duckwellfucknewton  
> Feel free to talk to me there! :)


End file.
